Time and Ice
by noidentitytoday
Summary: Maya and Elsa have danced around each other for weeks, and when they finally admit their feelings... Elsa waits for Maya in the library. Rated M for Smut. Read A/N inside for details.


**This is a story I've had sitting around in my files since first few episodes of Frozen in OUAT. Decided what the hell, I'll post it and see what happens! This is my first posting of a smut, it's only going to be a one-shot, and it's centered around the pairing of Elsa and a female OC I created. (If you've read any of my stories you know I have a OC craze.)**

**Her name is Maya Murphy, she lives in Storybrooke and helps out at the library with Bell. Her character is based around the little Greek Mythology that I know of the Horae (goddesses of the seasons/time). So she doesn't age even though she's actually quite old. So that's Maya in a nutshell! On to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Frozen or OUAT characters, nor am I making any money off of this, it is pure fanfiction. **

**Rated M for smut. You have been warned.**

* * *

><p>Time and Ice<p>

By LoveMeNever

* * *

><p>Elsa sat in my office at the library, her face sullen, and her eyes half closed. Immediately I knew something bad must have happened. Hoping the news had nothing to do with Anna being injured or worse, I approached her cautiously as to not scare her.<p>

"Elsa?" I called out softly when I reached the door.

Her eyes met mine for a second before she smiled gently. "Maya, you're back." She almost sounded relieved.

"Have you been here all night?" It was dark out and also in the middle of the night. My thoughts prevented me from sleeping so I decided to come to the library to clear my head. Now it was full of everything I'd been trying to rid it of, if only for a few hours. Elsa.

Lately that is all that has been on my mind. The ice queen had effectively borrowed her way into my heart. She probably didn't realize it either. I'll admit… I've fallen hard for her.

Being _what _I am means my life has been a long one which means everyone I've ever loved has withered and died while I remain the same and watch. I vowed to never let anyone breech my emotional walls I've built around my heart. Those walls nearly shattered to pieces the very first day I'd met Elsa. It was a bit frustrating that all the years I'd spent on trying to keep a distance from people fell away when I started getting to know her. But now all I think about is how much I want to be the one she loves.

A bit sappy but very true.

Elsa and I spend most of our days together. She helps out in the library just to be around me and we've all but admitted to each other how we feel. Even four nights ago we shared a kiss, and what a kiss it was. It was like nothing I have ever experienced before. It was emotional, sweet, tender, passionate, and left me totally awestruck.

My attention is averted back to Elsa as she stands from my chair and walks towards me. There is a nervous sparkle in her eyes that I cannot understand.

"I… needed to talk to you, but I didn't know what time you would get here so…" She wrung her hands nervously in front of her. A gesture I thought was absolutely adorable.

"So you were going to wait for me? All night?" I made an impressed whistle sound, "Wow. I'm honored, really, but what is this about?"

She smacked my arm playfully at my tone before becoming serious again looking anywhere but my eyes. At one point I could swear she was checking out my boobs. The thought made me hot inside, but I quickly suppressed it. Now was not the time.

"…I want to ask you about our kiss… the other night." A blush rose to her cheeks and she smiled fondly.

My heart fluttered like a butterfly on caffeine in my chest. Elsa was so damn cute it hurt. I found my voice had left me.

"Did you, um… like it?" Her voice was so quiet and small I barely heard her. It was a reasonable question though, because we hadn't talked about it the night of or any time after. Until now of course.

My answer required no hesitation, "Oh Elsa, I more than liked it. It was amazing!" A thought made me freeze. What if she was asking because she _didn't _like it? "Um, did you?"

"Oh yes, I definitely did! I l-loved it, and I want to do it again. Oh that sounds strange, I guess, what I mean is… should we ever do it again…"

I couldn't help myself, I giggled and then grabbed her hands in my own pulling her close. We both smiled, well she blushed and kind of gasped at the closeness our bodies held, but I smiled brightly. "My queen… do I have permission to kiss you?"

Elsa blushed even harder but she bit her lower lip and nodded. Giddy with anticipation I pressed my lips to hers, softly at first to test her reaction. When she slipped her hands around my waist I massaged her lips a bit harder. Then I tugged at her lower lip causing a sound I could only classify as a moan.

And just like that I was turned on.

Elsa was the one that deepened the kiss even more. She ran her tongue along my lips asking for entrance which I gladly accepted. Our tongues danced around with each other. I didn't even realize we had been moving until Elsa's back was up against the wall. Our kiss was broken.

She seemed just as surprised as I was and giggled. "Sorry…" She said sheepishly.

"Heh. For what?" I asked. My arm propped up on the wall beside her head while my other hand was moving a piece of hair out of her eyes. I let my fingertips just barely touch her cheek.

Elsa leaned into my touch with her eyes closed. "How do you make me feel so safe and good?" She pulled me closer to her so that our bodies were flush against one another.

"You make me feel the same… something I haven't felt in a very, very long time." Shifting my weight a little caused my thigh to brush Elsa. A very interesting and intoxicating thing happened.

Her breath hitched and her eyes rolled back for a moment, like she was in pleasure. It caused a throbbing between my legs and my stomach to tighten. Just because I was curious, I let my thigh slip between her legs. She grabbed onto me. Her right hand on my lower back and her left on my lower neck.

She seemed embarrassed at the moan that escaped her lips but there was an unmistakable lust in her eyes at the same time. I stared into her blue eyes and got a silent agreement of sorts. She wanted me to continue. And so, I crashed our lips together my hands wandering her body. Down her sides, arms, and I pulled one of her legs up my hip.

Instinctively she wrapped it around me as much as she could in her dress.

Playfully I flexed my thigh muscle to cause a bit of pressure between her legs and she gripped me tighter. Her breath thickened and became labored when I started rocking my body against hers.

My hand found her left breast and gave it a squeeze. Elsa moan into our kiss. It gave me butterflies all over again. There was too much clothing in my opinion in this equation but I didn't want to rush things. If she decided that this was overdoing things and wanted to stop then I would.

My lips left her mouth and trailed down her jaw onto her neck. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her head tilted to the side to allow me more room and her eyes closed and mouth slightly open in a silent moan. There was a certain spot she tensed up to and so I ran my teeth over it before biting down softly and running my tongue over the spot and sucking. For my reward I felt Elsa's knees buckle a bit.

"Do you want to stop…?" I whispered while taking her earlobe between my lips.

She shuddered with pleasure, "No… I've just…" she paused and I could hear the nervousness in her voice. I stopped everything I had been doing to look into her eyes, my concern growing for a moment.

Realization struck me. "You've never done anything like this?"

Elsa shook her head side to side slowly her eyes locked with mine. She was nervous and embarrassed at the same time. Her hands started to fiddle in front of her again.

I grabbed them reassuringly and kissed them, "It's okay. We don't have to do anything if you don't want too."

"I want too… more than anything but…" She blushed as she glanced at our surroundings.

Okay now I felt like an idiot. Of course she didn't want her first time to be in a _library _of all places. My face felt hot and I groaned with my forehead on her shoulder, "I'm sorry, I'm such an idiot. We're in a damn library! This isn't romantic at all!"

She giggled, "No this is okay. I was just thinking… a bed might be a bit more comfortable than this wall, don't you agree?"

"I do agree. Come, follow me." Giving her a quick peck on the lips before I turned to leave the store, her hand still in mine.

Elsa was smiling from ear to ear, and I was determined looking. She wanted to make things heated and I was damn sure to please her. The way she was in the library got me really worked up and all I wanted to do was make her feel the best she's ever felt. Make her understand how much I lo- whoa, hold up. Is that really how I feel? The "L" word?

Yeah… I think I really do. In my entire over-lived life I've never wanted to make someone so happy before. I want to give everything to Elsa!

When we arrived at my house we barely made it up the steps to my room. We were making out the entire way up. Eventually after a few trips we made it to my room. Elsa blushed when her dress sleeves came off her shoulders, more so than they were before, causing her chest to be revealed more.

She tried to pull it back up but I stopped her, "You're the most perfect thing I have ever seen… may I see all of you?"

Her face went bright pink but she nodded and lowered her arms. It allowed me to reach behind her, while kissing her again, to untie the string holding her dress up. I knew she wasn't wearing a bra since the dress was revealing of her shoulders most of the time.

Her hands traveled my body and right as I untied the string completely and her dress slipped down, she cup my breast with one hand and the other brushed between my legs.

I inhaled sharply. The wetness at my core increased tenfold. She removed her hands when I stepped back to admire her.

Elsa's breasts were amazing as her entire body was. Clad in nothing but her panties she was breathtaking.

"Elsa… you're so beautiful." I breathed. She smiled shyly, I could tell she was a bit uncomfortable standing so exposed. I figured I'd even the playing field and take off my shirt, pants, and bra.

Elsa stared at me, a fire in her eyes. She reached out and squeezed my bare breast enticing a sigh of pleasure from me. Her hands were so soft and for the first time they weren't cold.

In one swift motion I lead us to the bed and gently pushed Elsa back then quickly straddled her waist.

She moaned when my wet panties touched her exposed skin. I kissed her again while fondling her breasts while she ran her fingernails teasingly up and down my back giving me goose bumps. Then without much warning I engulfed her nipple into my mouth and began to swirl my tongue around. Her moan was loud and breathy.

The nipple perked up and then I switched to the other one giving it the same treatment. Elsa was lost in pleasure by the look on her face. "Don't stop…" she whispered as I started trailing kisses down her rib cage to her stomach and to her pelvis.

The only piece of clothing was her panties now. "Maya…" I glanced up and Elsa was staring at me in a nervous but pleading way.

I blew teasingly on the wet undergarments making her bite her lower lip and whimper a little. She seemed disappointed when I kissed her lips again and then licked at her earlobe.

"What do you want, my queen?" I seductively said, she shuddered.

"Please, Maya… touch me." She answered with a perfect shade of pink on her cheeks.

I nodded and climbed off of her settling between her legs, kissing her inner thigh, wrapping one finger around the edge of her panties.

My other hand grazed her center and she breathed out. I gently started to rub small tiny circles with one finger on the swollen nub in her folds.

"Mmm…" The sound encouraged me.

I rubbed a tad harder, applying more pressure to her clit. To my delight her back arched and she moaned. Her breathing had now become quick, every exhale sounding almost like a moan. I didn't want to drive her over the edge yet, so I stopped long enough to pull her panties down her long slender legs. They were lost on my floor in no time.

For a moment I drank in the sight of her blushing, completely naked in front of me on my bed. It was a gorgeous sight, _she _was gorgeous. Her needy whimper told me I was staring to long and needed to pleasure her further. The moment my fingers touched her now exposed clit she arched her back again and gripped the bed sheets. A moan escaped her lips, "Maya… that feels… so… mmm."

I replaced my fingers with my mouth causing a surprised gasp from her. As soon as my tongue darted out the gasp melted into a moan. She writhed beneath me but I held her firmly in place.

"Maya…. Maya, yes, don't stop." She kept saying. I could tell she was close so I slipped my index finger inside of her. Her moans reached a higher note now. She grabbed my head to keep me in place so I wouldn't go anywhere.

Another finger was added as I slowly slid them in and out while swirling my tongue around her clit. She practically screamed my name as her walls clenched around my fingers and her clit convulsed. I watched and slowed my massages down as her eyes tightened, her chest rising and falling in moans, her hand gripped the sheets and my head. My fingers stilled and I withdrew them while my tongue kept slowing down, letting her ride this out as long as possible.

When her breathing calmed I sat up and then laid next to her, licking my soaked fingers. She tasted so damn good too. She smiled tiredly at me.

"That… was amazing." She remained still her body still calming down from the heights of pleasure she reached. I smiled in return.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. You are so gorgeous."

She went to move herself, from the look on her face I knew she wanted to return the favor but I placed a hand on her shoulder to keep her still. "Rest. Tonight was about you."

"But-"

"No buts! I just wanted to please you tonight, my queen. Now go to sleep." I stuck my tongue out at her because I was bossing her around. She giggled and smacked me playfully.

I kissed her cheek, "I love you."

For a moment she was surprised but it quickly disappeared. "I love you too."

Then I pulled the sheets over us and snuggled close to her wrapping my arm around her waist. We sighed in content and drifted off into the best sleep we've ever had.


End file.
